Mascara, a kind of makeup instruments, is used to makeup eyelash to look longer and thicker than it is. Mascara makes eyelash waved so that it looks beautiful, for eyelash stretches itself out upward or downward.
There are two kinds of representative mascaras; one is a handy type mascara and the other is an electric mascara, The handy type mascara is revolved directly by a user while the electric mascara is revolved by a motor.
The handy type mascara has a problem to hurt eyes of user when makeup eyelash because plastic brush strings, which construct the brush, happen to pierce eyes. In addition, some user, who are not used to makeup eyelash, can be suffered to curl eyelash and to decorate eyelash beautifully. In some cases, lumping of mascara can be occurred because mascara solution cannot be pasted to eyelash evenly.
So, the electric mascara was developed to solve problems due to the handy type mascara.
The electric mascara transmits motive power of a motor to a brush stick, where a brush is installed, so that the brush can be revolved.
Because user does not revolve the mascara brush directly, some user, who is not used to makeup of eyelash, can perform makeup of eyelash easily. However, safeness in use is needed because the mascara brush is revolved automatically.
In the case that the mascara brush is constructed by a plastic string, user can be hurt due to the hardness of the plastic string. So, safeness is necessary.
If a mascara rubber brush with silicon is used, problems of safeness can be solved easily.
One of electric mascaras in consideration with safeness can be shown in registered Korean utility patent No. 404002.
The registered invention is advantageous in that anyone can perform makeup of eyelash easily by pasting mascara solution of the mascara brush to eyelash because a mascara brush, whose tooth are formed by thread and trough in serial on its outer circumference, is installed at the brush stick, which is revolved by a motor.